


Битва в грязи

by DieAhnung, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Relationships: The Huntsman (Snow White and the Huntsman)/King Henry V (The Hollow Crown)
Series: R-NC-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Kudos: 4





	Битва в грязи

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Princess_Kurenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai). Log in to view. 



Он не знал точно, что заставило его прижаться к телу Хэла, сжать его в собственнических жестоких объятиях, пожирая его губы поцелуями.

Это мог быть сильный запах влажной земли или даже дождь, который ласкал их тела ... или, что более вероятно, это были постоянные жалобы принца на все вокруг — начиная с охоты, во время которой они попали под грозу, и заканчивая критикой навыков Эрика. Он, конечно, прекрасно понимал, насколько раздражающим может быть Хэл (похоже, ему нравилось выводить его из себя), но все-таки именно вид промокшего до нитки принца заставил его окончательно слететь с катушек. Он просто потерял контроль и, схватив своего спутника за шиворот, повалил его на землю.

С губ принца сорвался лишь один стон, и если он пытался испустить другие, то Охотник заглушил их долгим поцелуем.

Это был вполне однозначный приказ, он сработал значительно лучше, чем фраза "Заткни свой чертов рот, Хэл!" Но вскоре жар и раздражение Эрика превратились в настоящую похоть.

Он уже забыл неудачную охоту, жалобы Хэла, а также попытки найти убежище, которые он предпринимал ровно до того момента, как обнаружил, что подминает под себя принца прямо на грязной земле, стараясь испачкать его как можно сильнее. Пусть это будет его маленькая месть. 

— Эрик! — подал голос Хэл, одновременно пытаясь вырваться из крепких рук. Эрик быстро предотвратил эту попытку, покатившись в месте с принцем по земле. 

Они боролись, рыча друг на друга, пока Эрик, благодаря своей физической силе, не сумел прижать принца своим телом к земле. 

— Животное! Ты просто скотина! — закричал Хэл, напрасно пытаясь освободиться. 

— Пусть это послужит тебе уроком, — ответил Эрик, возясь со штанами принца. — Ты должен держать свой гребаный рот на замке!

— Глупец! Кто тебе сказал, что я этого и не пытался добиться? — прохрипел Хэл и застонал, почувствовав, как дождь хлещет его по голым ягодицам.

— Оказаться в грязи? - прошипел Эрик прямо в ухо принца, прижимаясь к его голой заднице возбужденным членом, все еще скрытым штанами. — Не думал я, что у тебя такие желания...

— Я не... — Хэл бы солгал и разозлился на дерзкого Охотника, если бы не рука, которая медленно двигалась по члену, лаская его. — Ах ты, черт побери!

Он не мог отрицать желание, которое испытывал, но ему было неприятно, что этот человек не проявляет ни капли уважения.

— Ты не что? — настойчиво прошептал Эрик, проводя языком по ушной раковине и продолжая медленную ласку.

— Не... смей... даже... подумать ... ох... о том, чтобы остановиться сейчас. Или останешься без головы! — прорычал Хэл, нетерпеливо дергая бедрами, напрашиваясь на прикосновения.

— Я и не собираюсь останавливаться ... — выдохнул Охотник, свободной рукой расстегивая штаны. — Я собираюсь сделать кое-что еще, мой принц.

Он вздохнул, когда проливной дождь начал ласкать его возбужденный член, и прижался головкой к отверстию Хэла, заставив того резко выдохнуть. 

— Не... не будь животным! — рявкнул принц, пытаясь скрыть короткую вспышку страха.

— Закрой. Свой. Чертов. Рот, — медленно проговорил Эрик, пытаясь сохранить остатки терпения, чтобы не начать резко вбиваться и подождать, пока партнер привыкнет к вторжению.

Он почти нежно ласкал бедра принца, проводя второй рукой по члену. Вода, которая лилась на них с неба, облегчала скольжение, и ему удалось немного погрузиться в желанное тело.  
Он почувствовал, что Хэл напрягся, и продолжил ласку, низко наклонившись к принцу.

— Расслабься, — прошептал он.

— Так помоги мне, — сердито прошипел Хэл.

— Это же не первый раз... — ехидно добавил Эрик, медленно начиная двигаться.

Принц выругался, без особого успеха стараясь не скользить на мокрой земле.

— М... черт ...

Охотник не подготовил его, хотя такие вспышки были для него не новостью. Принц сам часто доводил его до белого каления, чтобы получить именно это. Хотя вначале все еще было больно. 

Он сжал кулаки, стараясь удержаться на локтях, чтобы не упасть лицом в грязь. От очередного толчка Эрика принца словно прошило молнией. 

Он издал высокий стон, полный одновременно наслаждения и жгучей боли. 

— Еще... — принц тяжело дышал, дрожа всем телом, пытаясь глубже насадиться на член Охотника, чтобы он точно попал по той самой точке, рассылающей волны удовольствия по всему телу.

Эрик повиновался, все глубже погружаясь в тело принца, который, сжав кулаки и уткнувшись лицом в ладони, скользил по мокрой земле под мощными толчками.


End file.
